Legend of the Twins: Kaizo and Mae-Lin
by nikkinightshade
Summary: It is the duty of the avatar to bring balance to the world, but what if there were two avatars? In this tale, twins Kaizo and Mae-Lin take separate journeys to discover themselves and their purpose for the world they live in.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

In ancient times, the lion turtles were the guardians of humans, protecting them from the vicious spirits that roamed the wilds around them. They granted humans the gift of control over the element they carried, whether it was water, fire, earth, or air. Things were peaceful enough, yet they were not fair within the lion turtle cities. One human decided to change that.

His name was Wan, a scrawny boy with no money and barely enough food for himself and his companions. His actions led him down a dark and dangerous path. Kicked out of his lion turtle's city, Wan roamed the spirit wilds, desperately seeking shelter and a new way of survival. For some time, he feared his decisions would be his downfall.

Eventually, Wan was able to entrust a spirit friend that allowed him access to his oasis after he saved an innocent cat deer. This spirit told him of other lion turtle cities, and Wan began a journey to find the other humans.

Along the way, Wan unknowingly broke apart the spirits of light and dark, Raava and Vaatu, and released evil into the world. Fearing all was lost, Raava fled to find Vaatu again, praying she would be able to ensnare him before the great harmonic convergence.

Wan continued his journey and discovered another lion turtle city. The humans dwelling there were granted the gift of control over air, and they lived harmoniously with spirits. Seeing this new way of life, Wan wished to show his fellow humans of the fire lion turtle's city that they could live together with spirits.

Before he was able to leave, Vaatu appeared. He turned the spirits dark and threatened 10,000 years of chaos after harmonic convergence. Raava, in her newly weakened state, was not able to fight off Vaatu. She feared that she would lose the upcoming battle. However, there was hope.

Listening to the lion turtle's advice, Raava and Wan decided to work together, she holding the gift of the elements while Wan used one, then bonding with him for a moment to change elements. They sought out the other lion turtles of water and earth.

When harmonic convergence was upon them, Raava and Wan went through the spirit portals to fight Vaatu. They bonded for eternity in the spiritual energy of harmonic convergence, giving Wan the power to control all of the elements, officially creating the avatar and defeating Vaatu.

10,000 years later, a new avatar named Korra discovered again the spirits Raava and Vaatu, fighting in an epic battle of light and dark, successfully defeating Vaatu to restore another era of peace.

That is what she believed, anyway.

Korra faced other threats after her fight with Vaatu and the dark avatar Unalaq. A group called the Red Lotus threatened to overthrow all leadership. Led by Zaheer, they wanted to use the avatar to take down world leaders and engulf the world in chaos. Korra believed she defeated them, but all was not as it seemed.

It is true that Zaheer was captured, P'Li was killed, and that the Red Lotus returned to hiding, but their threat to the world was as strong as ever.

As Korra was physically and emotionally scarred by the venom of the Red Lotus, and later distracted by the Red Lotus' tyrannical Earth Empire leader, Kuvira, they plotted to bring about her demise. However, the final steps weren't put into place until they were sure where the next avatar would be born.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

In the great city of Ba Sing Se, Avatar Korra began her speech of hope for a promising future. It was the spring equinox, a time when the earth bloomed anew. Swallowgulls chirped above the city square, offering encouragement to the avatar after her many difficult trials.

"Together, I know we can bring about peace in this world. Here and now, we focus on this great city of Ba Sing Se, to establish a democracy for equality among all people," Korra preached encouragingly.

There were many shouts of encouragement from the crowd. People all around had gathered and raised their voice and fists for the promise of an equal society. However, not all in the crowd agreed with Korra's ideals.

A woman in the crowd stood statue-still, wearing a long brown cloak. It was impossible to tell that she had no arms with the cloak flowing as loosely as it was. Her haggard face was concealed behind the large hood, though even if it were to be seen, it was expressionless. She was waiting.

"Is everything ready Ming-Hua?" a static voice asked over the radio strapped to her waist.

"I'm in position. Ready for the signal," she responded.

"Operation downfall begins," the voice answered.

Just then, an enormous explosion came from behind the avatar. An entire wall of the beautiful palace of the previous earth kings and queens was destroyed, rock and lava flying everywhere. The avatar turned around at the sound.

As she turned, Ming-Hua made her move before anyone could react. The cloak flew off of her small frame, flying back, and she moved in an expert bending technique. Water was released from the two jugs on her back, forming into arms. She then struck forward, solidifying the water into icy spears.

They struck their mark, driving deep into Korra's back, one of them piercing her heart. Her bloodcurdling scream filled the air as she was lifted off the ground, and then slammed down.

It was over as quick as it had begun. Ming-Hua ran, melding into the crowd as the pandemonium of the assassination spread like wildfire. Korra's guards immediately ran after her.

Turning back as she ran, she saw the entangled spirits of Raava and Vaatu escape their bodily prison. They shot into the air in two beams of light and dark energy.

"It's done," Ming-Hua said roughly into the radio, her voice muffled from running.

"Good work, Ming-Hua. I'll be meeting with you tomorrow. Rendezvous with Ghazan," the static voice answered.

In a small cottage in the center of the city, a young mother felt a sharp pain in her overly large stomach. At first, she thought something might be wrong, but after another sharp pain and a sudden wetness at her feet, she realized she was going into labor.

She dropped the tea kettle she had just taken off the stove.

"Mom, I need you in here, now!" she screamed.

Her elderly mother came hurriedly in from the living room, noticing her daughter's complexion and sudden change. She took her hand and ushered her into the living room.

"Lay down. I'm going to get some hot towels, sweetie," she said gently, as her daughter screamed from pain.

The old woman went upstairs to steam the towels, filling a bowl of hot water and draping the cloth towels overtop of it. Another loud scream drowned out the sound of the back door opening ever so slightly, but Kanna could feel his presence. She had come face to face with him and his crazy ideals before.

She descended the stairs with the steaming bowl and towels. Rounding the corner into the living room, she saw him.

A tall man, wrapped in tan and gray clothes, with an aura of pure chaotic energy stood beside her panicking daughter, Zia. He held a staff in one hand and a red cloth with a blooming lotus in the other. He gently propped the staff up against the wall, shutting the blinds of the only window in the room.

"There doesn't have to be any trouble," he said.

"You are the one who came into my house. By doing so, you have brought the trouble yourself. Don't think that just because I am an old woman now that I won't stop you…Zaheer," she spat at him.

A wicked smile broke out on his face.

"So you're the one who's been following me in the spirit world," he said, walking around Zia. His gaze settled icily on Kanna.

"Enough! I don't care who you are, but if you're here to cause trouble, just leave! Can't you see I'm about to have a baby? Get out of my house!" Zia screamed. Another contraction made her head flip back in excruciating pain.

"I'm simply here to observe," Zaheer said softly.

"Like when you tried to take my own daughter?" Kanna asked him.

He didn't respond, only crossed his arms and moved to the other side of the room. Kanna had been following him in the spirit world to the oldest library in all of existence. It was the library of a great spirit named Wan Shi Tong. She was never able to get close enough to see what he had been searching for, but she knew that Zaheer was up to no good.

Nearly 27 years ago, Zaheer had put together a plan to capture her daughter when she herself was in childbirth. While having the baby, she was able to, with the help of her late husband, fight off Zaheer and his gang, being an earth bender of almost unmatched parallel. She had never discovered the reason he wanted her daughter.

"Make one wrong move and I knock you through the wall," Kanna began, "I know better than to think there will be no trouble with you around. And I know you're an airbender, too. No surprises this time, Zaheer. You won't hurt this family again."

"Of course," he said, backing away, every part of his plan fitting together perfectly.

Night had descended on the city, and Kanna turned the lights on within her home. Zia was a sweaty mess, utterly exhausted from the hours of labor she had already been through. She rolled her head back as another wave of pain coursed through her. She wasn't sure how much more she could take.

"This is it, Zia! Push like you've never pushed before!" Kanna demanded.

As Zia's screams echoed throughout the home, and surely the entire city, they were joined by the cries of a newborn. A beautiful baby boy was brought into the world, a symbol of magic and rebirth.

"I'll be taking the child now," Zaheer said calmly, a knife gently resting on Zia's throat.

Kanna hadn't even noticed him pull it from his robes.

"No mom! Whatever you do, protect him!" Zia yelled, trying to wriggle away from Zaheer's knife. She was too tired though, and after a few moments stopped struggling, passing out cold.

"You of all people know that I don't make idle threats. The death of one person for all the lives in the world is a sacrifice I'm willing to make," Zaheer said smoothly.

Kanna weighed her options. She looked down at the little baby boy. A dark flash in his eye confirmed her inner suspicions. She had to let him go. This was how it was supposed to happen. She gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"His name is Kaizo, a strong name for a boy will have to be strong of heart. I pray that your wickedness doesn't corrupt him," she said with utter defeat. Tears rolled down her wrinkled cheeks. Though she wanted to fight, to scream, to cling to baby Kaizo, she knew there was nothing she could do. Zaheer took the baby boy from her, wrapping him in the cloth with the red lotus on it.

"You've made the right decision. He will be well taken of. I promise you that," Zaheer said, a smug smile on his face. When the baby was wrapped tightly, he grabbed his staff and left as silently as he came.

Kanna saw him out of the window, flying off into the night. She turned back to her unconscious daughter.

"Zia!" she yelled, "Zia, you must wake up! It's time to deliver the second baby."


End file.
